With the development of technology, people use a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone more frequently.
During the use of a mobile phone, if a call request from another mobile phone is received, a user will firstly press an answer key of the mobile phone (or perform an screen touching operation) and then answer the call. However, before answering the call, the user needs to perform some processes, such as answering the call or closing a screen touching function of the touch screen, all of which need to be operated manually by the user. Therefore, it may be understood that, the possibility of a misoperation to the mobile phone by the user during a call request will be increased greatly.
Therefore, a problem to be solved urgently is how to reduce misoperations by the user that occurred during an operation after the mobile terminal receives a call request.